


Start of Something New

by laykay



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Wynonna/Nicole Brotp, mentions of wynonna/dolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laykay/pseuds/laykay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole and Wynonna talk after Waverly gives birth to the first child of the next generation of Earps</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start of Something New

“You know, this kid’s lucky he’s Haught,” Wynonna said, smirking at Nicole, who rolled her eyes.

“Earp-Haught,” the redhead corrected, looking at her newborn son as he rested in Wynonna’s arms. “Don’t use my son’s name as a pun.”

“You’re the one who named him Walker Haught. I’m sorry, Earp-Haught. It really doesn’t make it better though.”

“Waverly wanted a W name and I suggested Warner but apparently that’s the name of the douche from Legally Blonde,” Nicole said with a shrug. "William is too common for her. We couldn't agree on another name."

Wynonna looked over at her sister, who was asleep in her hospital bed. “She does realize that the W thing could have stopped with us, right?” She placed Walker in his plastic crib next to Waverly’s bed. “We promised each other we wouldn’t have kids with the family curse. It was going to end with us, one way or another.”

“It’s broken, right? You got all the Revenants.”

Wynonna nodded. “Walker’s safe. The curse is over. Any kids you have are safe.”

“What about you and Dolls? Have you guys given any thought to settling down and starting a family?”

Wynonna laughed. “No. Could you see him with a baby? Hell, could you see me with a baby?”

“Yeah, I can. You just held one and the world didn’t end.”

“That’s different. He’s not mine. After he poops, I can just send him back to you guys to deal with.”

Nicole laughed. “Okay, remind me to never ask you to babysit.”

“I’m gonna be an awesome aunt. I’ll show him how to get a fake ID and where to get the good weed…”

“Wynonna!”

She rolled her eyes. “Once a cop…”

“Still a cop,” she reminded her. She turned when she heard Waverly move in her bed. “She lives.” She walked to her wife’s side and kissed her head as Waverly opened her eyes.

“Where’s my baby?” she whispered.

Nicole laughed. “He’s right here.” She kissed her head again before going to pick Walker up and placed him in Waverly’s arms then sat on the bed next to her.

“Next time it’s your turn.”

“Gladly,” Nicole whispered.

Wynonna smiled as she watched them then shook her head. “I’ll leave you guys alone,” she said, turning towards the door.

“You don’t need to,” Waverly told her.

“Yeah, I do. I need to go talk to Dolls.”


End file.
